


Harry Potter and the Seven Weasleys

by fuzzyhamish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: AU, AU disney, Alternate Universe-fairytale, Apple Hate, Fairytale Retellings, Good!Severus, Good!Snape, Innocent stags have been killed. You have been warned LOL dont worry, M/M, Maruaders, No Voldemort, Slightly-more than slightly OOC Severus and Harry., Snow White - Freeform, naive!Harry, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had been wishing to meet his true love his whole life. Did he finally meet him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Wishing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people! Just wanted to tell you that is my first ever fic and I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave comments :)
> 
> Also if you don't like, don't read.
> 
> I don't own any of these characters, wish I did!

Chapter One 

I'm Wishing 

 

Once upon a time in a land far far away, there lived a young prince by the name of Harry, who had been living with his evil aunt and uncle, since his parents had died when he was a baby. His Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had a son of their own named Dudley, who they loved and doted on, while Harry was forced to be a servant in his own home. He was given only rags to wear and crusts of bread to eat, while Dudley was given all of the finest silks and delicacies in the land. They treated Harry so poorly because they were jealous of the magical abilities he possessed. Just like the queen and king before him, Harry was a wizard.

 

One day, just after Harry’s sixteenth birthday,he was trimming the ivy that wound around the castle walls, while singing softly under his breath. He finished cutting, and walked towards the old well in the far corner of the courtyard, his bare feet lightly slapping on the stone as he went. Reaching into the well, he grabbed the rope and pull up some water, when he suddenly stopped and peered around, looking to see if anyone was watching him. No one was. He smiled softly and began to whisper into the well. He did this everyday, making sure no one was around, and then he would whisper his heart’s greatest wish into its depths. He wished that somehow he would be able to get his kingdom back and help bring his beloved subjects out of poverty, he wished that he would meet his true love and live happily ever after. He wished. But sadly it seemed to him as though his wishes never came true. Or so he thought.

 

Harry had finished wishing and resumed his singing, as he slowly carried the heavy bucket of water up the courtyard steps to wash them. Some of the water slopped over the side of the bucket and he began to slip, his head about to crack open on the stone floor beneath him. Strong arms caught him before he could hit the stone. Harry gasped. The arms released him once he was steady on his feet, and Harry whirled around to see who had saved him, his green eyes widening behind his glasses..

 

‘Th-thank you’ Harry stuttered. He was stunned that someone had helped him, no one had ever really helped him before.    

 

‘Yes well next time you should be more careful, someone won’t always be there to save you‘ The man’s baritone voice sneered. He looked to be a few years older than him. He was taller than Harry and had a large hooked nose and smooth, greasy black hair hanging in curtains around his long face. The man wore a beautiful dark blue doublet jacket and breeches lined with silver. A cloak that looked like it was made of the night sky was draped over his shoulders. Harry blushed in embarrassment as he looked down at his oversized, dirty, and heavily patched shirt and trousers.

 

‘As such, I did not mean to impose. I had merely been riding by on my horse, when I heard someone singing and, out of natural curiosity, went to investigate who it was. I had just peeked over the wall to see where the voice came from when I saw you clumsily spill the water. I knew such a careless simpleton would fall, so I hopped over the wall and caught you. No need to thank me.’ The man waved a hand as if in farewell, and spun on his heel stalking off, his dark cloak billowing behind him.

 

‘Wait!’ Harry yelled. He didn't want the man to go, he was the only person who had ever talked to him, and not at him, even if he was acting like a greasy git.

 

The man stopped walking and slowly turned around, one slim eyebrow raised.

 

‘I...I..My name is Harry.’ Harry walked over to the man and held out his hand.

 

The man’s thin lips pursed and he looked at Harry calculatingly. He took a step forward and brought his hand up sharply.

 

‘Lord Severus.’

 

Harry smiled up at Severus and ran a hand through his unruly black hair.

 

‘Sooo….. where are you from Lord Severus?’ Harry asked sweetly.

 

‘I am from the next kingdom over.’ He replied curtly.

 

‘Oh..well I'm from here.’

 

Severus sneered. ‘I’ve gathered as much.’

 

Harry smiled at that. Severus seemed to be extremely sarcastic but Harry liked the honesty behind it. He asked Severus if he would mind sitting on the steps with him, who said that he could “spare but a few moments”, and they sat. Harry did most of the talking, with Severus making a snide remark here or there, but listening to him all the same.They ended up talking for hours.  Harry kept asking what had brought Severus over to his kingdom and after much badgering he finally told Harry all about how his parents, the king and queen of the neighbouring kingdom, were forcing him to find a partner by his twenty-first birthday, which was in one year, or else they would choose one for him. And how he, of course, thought that such a request was ludicrous, but he had to obey all the same. So Severus had been riding through the kingdom on his way to another, to meet their prince. Harry listened intently to everything Severus told him, liking the sound of his voice.

 

Severus had just finished telling Harry about all the potions he made, and their uses, when Harry noticed that the sun had gone down, and he had not completed any of his chores. He hurriedly jumped up, and was just about to run and grab a fresh bucket of water to finally wash the stone steps, when an arm around his bicep stopped him.

 

‘It’s rude to run away in the middle of a conversation you know.  Am I that boring?’ Severus asked his tone sarcastic. He let go of Harry’s arm.

 

Harry blushed. ‘No, you’re not boring Severus...it’s just that I haven’t finished my chores and Aunt Petunia won’t let me eat unless I’ve finished everything.’ he said looking down at his bare toes. Of course, Harry wasn’t about to tell the man how he almost never finished his endless list of tasks, and therefore almost never really got to eat.

 

Severus’s brows furrowed as he thought about what he had just heard. He stood up straight and turned around, pulling something long, thin, and black out of the folds of his cloak. He waved it around, muttering under breath as he did so. Suddenly the steps gleamed, as if Harry had spent hours scrubbing each one, and the stone courtyard floor also shone. The Ivy on the castle walls was trimmed perfectly, just the way his aunt liked it. Harry was shocked. How had Severus done that?

 

‘How did you do that?’ Harry gasped, his jaw dropping.

 

Severus let out a low chuckle. He tucked the black stick into his cloak and turned around to face Harry again.

 

‘I am a wizard Harry.’ he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

‘Oh.’ was all Harry could think of to say. He didn’t know what to think, his aunt and uncle had always punished him severely for doing anything remotely abnormal, and Severus had just done real magic, the polar opposite of normal. He had always thought his magic was awful and something to be ashamed of, and yet Severus acted like it was something completely natural.

 

‘What is it Harry? Do stop gawping, I don’t have all evening to stand around.’ Severus sounded impatient, but Harry could hear something else in his voice that he couldn’t quite identify- was it concern?

 

‘Well, the thing is.. you just did magic, and since I was little I’ve been able to do all of these _freaky_ things, but I’ve always been told they were bad. And now you come along and do magic like it’s normal and a good thing.’ Harry looked into Severus’s deep, black eyes as he said this.

 

He watched as Severus’s eyebrows came lower and lower, until they met in an angry line over his forehead. His mouth thinned.

 

‘You’ve been punished for magic that you couldn’t control?’ His voice sounded dangerously soft. Harry took a step away from Severus, cautiously. He knew what that kind anger could lead to.

 

‘Y-yes’ Harry whispered. He felt a hand underneath his chin, forcing him to stare  into Severus’s endless, black eyes.

 

‘Harry,’ Severus sighed sadly. ‘never think that your magic is an evil thing. It is a gift, and you should be taught how to use.’

 

Harry nodded at this. He would rather believe what Severus was telling him, but he knew his aunt and uncle would firmly disagree. Suddenly, there came the sound of a shrill voice yelling for Harry to get over there this instant, accompanied by various threats. Harry quickly jumped to his feet, said goodbye to Severus, and asked him to come by again tomorrow. Then he ran off to his aunt, happier than he had ever been in his life. He would get supper tonight!

 

The next few weeks went much the same way. Severus would come by every day while Harry was doing his chores, and the two would talk for hours until dusk. Severus also taught him some basic wandless magic so he could clean everything faster and easier. He grew to cherish the days he spent with Severus and, although he would never admit it, Severus enjoyed them too.  

 

Harry knew his aunt and uncle would murder him if they ever found out about this new relationship, which was why he did his best to keep it secret from them. But even they could notice the new sparkle in his eyes, or how he always happily hummed love songs while he worked.

 

His Aunt Petunia despised her nephew’s happiness and vowed to find out what was the cause. The next day she set Harry about his chores as usual, but kept watch over him from the shadows, never letting him leave her sight. However, it was only after lunch when something unusual finally happened. Harry had been standing by that damned well, singing like the freak he was, when a dark figure walked across the courtyard towards him. Harry turned around and, instead of retreating like she thought he would,  embraced the stranger as if they were _friends._ Her face darkened with fury as she saw them smile at each other. Harry had even stopped doing his chores! The audacity the boy had!  She watched the pair a while longer and nearly screamed with rage, that idiot stranger was teaching the freak magic! She could not allow this, what if Harry decided to take back his kingdom? She was just starting to think of ways to dispose of the stranger, when an even better idea came to her wicked mind.

Why not just dispose of Harry?


	2. Into the woods

Petunia turned away and swept down to the throne room.  Immediately, she sent a page boy to bring the royal huntsman before her. Moments later, he came in, a giant of a man, his large, scraggly head coming just short of hitting the high ceiling. 

 

‘Huntsman! I have a task of the utmost importance for you.” she said coldly.  

 

The half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, bowed low. 

 

‘O’ course, anythin’ for yeh my queen.’ That was not strictly true. He had been forced to swear his allegiance to ‘Mr. and Mrs. Psychopath’,after the rightful king and queen died, but that didn’t mean he followed all of their insane requests. 

 

‘I want you to take  _ Prince _ Harry on walk in the forest, picking apples or something.’ She sneered at the word prince. Freaks like him didn’t deserve the title. 

 

‘Yes, Yer Majesty.’ He nodded in agreement.The young prince could use a day to himself. Hagrid knew how they treated him, but couldn’t do anything to stop it. And he hated it. 

 

‘And there, my faithful huntsman...You will kill him!’ She smiled evilly at the huntsman’s look of horror.

 

‘But yer majesty! The little prince!’ Hagrid cried in dismay. 

 

‘Silence! You know the penalty if you fail.’ She said, in a voice that left little to the imagination. 

 

Hagrid hung his head. He didn’t want to hurt a hair on Prince Harry’s head, but he knew that if he did not, Petunia would tell the whole kingdom that he was a half giant, and he would be an outcast forever.

 

‘Y-yes yer majesty.’ He murmured defeatedly. Petunia’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.

 

‘But to make doubly sure you do not fail… bring back his heart..in this.’ She held up a wooden box, carved with a latch in the shape of a heart, painted blood red. 

 

Hagrid looked at her in disgust. The woman was a devil! He walked forward, and took the box from her outstretched hand, then tucked it into his satchel around his waist and turned, walking away sadly. How was he going to do this? 

 

The next day Harry was summoned to the throne room. He walked in hesitantly, shoulders bunched together, and bowed quickly before the throne. 

 

‘You called for me, Aunt?’ he said, looking up nervously, but smiling nonetheless, not wanting her to see how much she scared him. 

 

She smiled in a way that made the hairs on the back of Harry’s neck stand up. ‘Yes, Hagrid will be taking you for a walk I’ve had clothing made they are in your *ahem* bedroom.’ She smirked at the word bedroom, she knew he lived in a cupboard under the servant's stairs, but it was always  _ so _ satisfying to see him look down in misery when it was mentioned. 

 

‘Th-thank you Aunt.’ He looked at her in awe. He could not believe she was being so kind! 

 

‘Now leave.’ She waved a hand towards the door. 

 

Harry smiled at her in gratitude and bounded away happily. He was going on a walk! With Hagrid!

 

Harry ran all the way through the castle, down down down all the stairs, and stopped just past the servant’s quarters. He pushed open the small door to his cupboard, ducking his head as he stepped in. Sure enough there was a new set of clothing laid out on his straw mattress on the floor. Harry ran a hand down the soft velvety fabric of the bright blue, doublet jacket, then shucked off his rags and quickly pulled on the yellow trousers, followed by the doublet and knee length black boots. He tied the red cape around his pale neck and sighed happily. It had been so long since he had worn clothing that was not torn and actually fit him. He straightened the puffy sleeves of his shirt, adjusted his glasses, and stepped out of the cupboard. He made his way out into the main hallway, glancing at the many paintings of his cousin Dudley, and his aunt and uncle that adorned the walls. He knew that when his parents were alive it had been paintings of him and them that were hung all over the castle, but they had all been destroyed, once Uncle Vernon had taken the throne. He walked up to the main entrance and was just about to push it open, when he heard a voice behind him. 

 

‘’Arry!’ Someone shouted.

 

Harry turned around and smiled widely. It was Hagrid striding towards him, his large crossbow slung over his shoulder. Harry ran to him and gave him a hug. 

 

‘Hello Hagrid.’ he said, smiling up at him. 

 

‘`Ello ‘Arry, ready to go?’

 

‘Yup’ said Harry happily. 

 

The two made their way across the large, pristine grounds. They crossed over the moat and were soon on their way down towards the village. Harry smiled and stared at everything he could lay his eyes on. He had never been allowed to leave the castle before, and the view was too far to see from the tower windows. 

 

‘So Hagrid, where are we going?’ Harry asked, barely able to contain his excitement.  

 

‘Well.. we was jus’ goin’ to ahh.. pick some apples.’ Hagrid said hastily. He wouldn’t  look at Harry, in fact, he seemed to be looking everywhere else. 

 

‘Oh! That sounds great.’ Harry chirped excitedly. 

 

They walked on for some time until they came to the kingdoms apple orchard. Hagrid led Harry through the maze of trees until they came to well secluded area, near the edge of the woods.  

 

‘Alrigh’ now Harry yeh jus’ go an pick apples, I’ll be righ’ over there.’ Hagrid said, pointing to a cluster of trees on their right. Hagrid pulled out a woven basket and handed it to Harry, who nodded contentedly and walked away.

 

Harry had been picking apples for a quarter of an hour, and all the while he could hear Hagrid muttering to himself distractedly. Once Harry turned around to see if he was alright, and saw Hagrid staring at his dagger, crying. He had tried to go over to comfort him, but Hagrid had hastily reassured him he was fine, and pushed him off to another tree. 

 

Harry was just reaching to a high branch for one of the reddest apples he had ever seen, when an enormous shadow loomed over him. He whirled around and gasped, shielding his head with his arms. Hagrid was standing over him, dagger poised to kill. He brought his hand down but, before it could plunge into Harry’s heart, he stopped and fell to his knees sobbing. 

 

‘NO, NO, I can’t I can’t! I’m sorry Harry, oh I’m so sorry!’ He blubbered, grasping Harry’s cape, pleadingly.  

 

‘Hagrid! what? I-I don’t understand Why would you....?’ Harry started. He was panicking, what was going on, he thought Hagrid was his friend? 

 

‘Harry, please forgive me. She’ll stop a’ nothin’! She’s mad jealous o’ yeh!’ Hagrid was shaking in his fury at himself. He couldn’t believe he had even considered hurting Harry.

 

‘But-but who is?’ He managed to gasp out in confusion.  

 

‘The Queen! She wants yeh dead!’ Hagrid stood up and started shaking Harry as he said this. 

 

‘The Queen?!’ Harry’s eyes widened in horror. His Aunt wanted him dead?

 

Before Harry could say anything else he felt Hagrid push him forward, towards the forest. His heart beat even faster. 

 

‘Go Harry! Run! Hide! In the Fores’, anywhere! Now go an’ never come back!’ Hagrid cried. 

Harry turned and fled, the sounds of Hagrid’s sobs chasing after him.  He ran through the woods, tripping on undergrowth and roots. Once he nearly fell into a ditch, but caught himself just in time. He kept on running, through the pitch black forest, until he smacked into something hard. He glanced up to see what it was and screamed. It was a giant bird, with the end of a horse, and sharp talons, that looked really angry. The thing’s eyes were huge, and an eerie orange, that seemed to burn right through him. Harry cautiously crawled away from it, staring into the creature’s eyes the entire time, unable to look away. The bird-horse came closer, and Harry bowed his head in fear.  He stayed that way for a few minutes, not knowing what the creature might do to him. Realizing that nothing was happening, he slowly he raised his head to see that the animal wasn’t even there anymore! Harry stood up and looked around, but all he saw was just trees and darkness in every direction. He was completely lost in the forest. 

  
Meanwhile, Hagrid had went into the forest as well, looking for something to kill so he could take it’s heart to the queen in place of Harry’s. Just then a young stag came bounding into view, just meters away from him. Hagrid quickly pulled out his crossbow and shot the poor creature. He carved out its heart and laid it gingerly in his hunting bag. Then he headed back to the castle to report back to the queen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! thanx for reading! feel free to comment ;)


	3. Chapter Three: Heigh-Ho

Harry kept on running. Not looking where he was going, he fell into a small river, and was submerged under the freezing water. He floundered to the surface, and managed to grab onto a rock and pull himself out of the water, shivering. He was deep in the forest now, and it was slowly getting darker. Harry let himself slow down to a walk, and started thinking about what had happened. He had known his relatives hated him, but he didn’t think they wanted him dead. He froze as a frightening thought came to him. What about Severus!? He would have come to the castle today. What would he think when Harry wasn’t there to meet him. Would he be angry? Worried? Harry usually didn’t let himself think of the other prince, as it always made him feel funny, like he had a hundred butterflies in his stomach that wanted to get out. He didn’t really understand what had changed between them, but he knew that something had. He always caught Severus staring at him with an unidentifiable look in his eyes, and he wasn’t as rude and sarcastic anymore. Actually, he was kind of charming. Harry blushed as he thought of their last meeting. They had been together all day, and just when Severus was about to leave Harry had reached up and given him a light peck on the cheek, making Severus turn bright pink and smile. Harry wished he was here with him now, he wouldn’t be so scared if Severus was there. 

 

Lost in his thoughts, Harry suddenly stumbled into a clearing. Looking around his eyes widened, and he could have screamed for joy. There was a small cottage settled cheerfully in the center, with chickens clucking around its yard. Harry tentatively walked up to the door. He looked down at himself; his boots were scratched and covered in mud, and his pants and shirt were in a similar state. He quickly walked towards a trough filled with water on the side of the cottage and washed up as best he could. His clothes became sopping wet, but at least the mud was all gone and so were most of the scratches. Attempting to smoothen down his wild hair, he knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again, and still there was no answer. Harry gently pushed on the door handle and it turned. The door was open! He quietly crept into the cottage.

 

‘Hello?’ He called. No answer. He looked around and blanched. The place was filthy. 

 

Harry knew it was terribly rude to enter someone’s home without their consent, but he was terrified of the forest and didn’t want to be outside. He stepped further in and closed the door behind him.  He looked around and saw that he was standing in a kitchen. A large sink sat under the window, a long table stood in the middle of the room, and there were lots of cupboards, although Harry could see they were all empty because the dishes that would have filled them were lying around everywhere, and towering in the sink. He stepped up to the long wooden table and wrinkled his nose in disgust. There was mouldy food on it and a thick layer of dust over the whole room. Harry sneezed. This place was disgusting, and looked as if no one had lived here for months. 

 

‘Well’, Harry decided, ‘If I’m going to spend some time here I might as well tidy up a bit.’ He walked over to the door where he had noticed nine hooks when he had walked in, and hung up his red cloak. He looked around the room. Ah ha! The previous owners did have a broom, though it was covered in cobwebs. He walked over to the far corner and picked it up. Harry opened the door and the two little windows in the room and began to clean, whistling while he worked. 

 

Hours later Harry was finally just putting away the last of the now clean dishes. He sighed happily. It was finally done. The room was practically sparkling. Harry had cleaned everything, and had even used some of the magic charms that Severus had taught him. But now he was completely knackered. His legs ached from running all day, and his arms were sore from cleaning. He went outside to wash up, when he suddenly heard a loud crack. Harry jumped and looked around. Where there had been nothing before, there now stood a plump woman, holding the hands of a girl a bit younger than Harry, and a tall, gangly boy who looked about the same age as him, all with flaming red hair. They screamed when they saw Harry. He jumped back and ran into the cottage, slamming the door behind him and closing the latch. He heard another sharp crack, and then the woman was shrieking to someone named Arthur about bandits and unsuspecting muggles. His heart was hammering in his chest. What should he do? He could hear the man, Arthur, trying to calm down the woman, who Harry assumed was his wife, but didn’t know what they were saying.

 

Harry pressed his eye to the keyhole and scrambled away hurriedly. Not a second later the door burst open, and five red-headed men burst into the room, wands raised, and looking angry. Harry tried to mold his body into the corner, sweating in terror. The tallest boy looked around the room and spotted Harry. He  walked over menacingly, wand raised, ready to strike. Severus had told Harry about all of the awful things one could do with a wand, and Harry feared he might witness some of them in person tonight. 

 

The boy was considerably taller than Harry and bigger. His face looked vicious as he asked,

 

‘Who are you? And what are you doing here?’ His eyes narrowed at Harry. 

 

‘I..I..well..’ Harry stammered out. The wand was making him nervous. He shifted slightly to look behind the boy, and saw that the other four men stood behind him their, wands raised as well. Harry whimpered. Just then a few things happened at once. Someone yelled something, and the door slammed shut. Another yell and Harry was thrown against the wall, something closing around his throat and everyone closing in around him as he struggled against the invisible thing wrapped around his windpipe. 

 

‘I asked you a bloody question! Now answer me, WHO ARE YOU!’ The tall boy yelled, his face reddening. The hand holding his wand was pointing straight at Harry’s throat. The boy’s father was trying to pull him back, yelling about hurting muggles, and acting rashly. 

 

‘Please! Please let me go, I’ll tell you! I. Can’t. Breathe!’ Harry wheezed. His hands were clawing at his throat trying to get whatever it was off it. 

 

The man nodded at his sons and they all raised their wands and pointed them at Harry. Suddenly Harry felt his throat open up and he gasped for breath as he fell to floor. He took a few shuddering breaths and then stood up his hands raised at his sides. 

 

‘My name is Harry Potter. I was running in the woods, when I found this cottage, and thought no one lived here anymore. I am sorry to have intruded on what is clearly your home. I’ll go now.’ Harry’s voice was a bit raspy as he spoke.

 

The whole family seemed to have been taken aback by what Harry had just said. The woman tentatively walked forward and peered at Harry’s face, then smiled sadly. 

 

‘It’s definitely him Arthur.’ She turned towards her husband and lowered her wand.. 

 

The tall man, Arthur, walked forward and studied Harry. A moment passed before he too put down his wand and sighed. What happened next was completely unexpected. Everyone in the room put down their wands and got down on their knees, bowing to him. Harry was shocked. One minute they were trying to kill him, the next they were bowing, was this some sort of joke? 

 

‘We beg your pardon Your Majesty, we did not recognize you and thought we were being robbed.’  Arthur said, looking at Harry pleadingly.

 

Harry walked over to Arthur and lightly put his hand on his shoulder.

‘Please don’t bow, any of you. I’m no one, really.’ He flashed a small smile at each of their confused faces.  He gently nudged at Arthur’s shoulder, guiding him up. 

 

‘Aren’t you the crown prince? The real king?’ The boy who looked his age has asked. He had risen and his hands were on his hips. 

 

‘I am.’ Harry replied.

 

‘Well you just said that you weren’t and now you’re saying that you are, so why don’t you make up your mind.’ the boy said accusingly.

 

‘Ronald Weasley!’ his mother scolded.

 

The boy turned bright red and looked properly chastened. ‘Well he’s not making much sense mum.’ he muttered under his breathe. 

 

Harry scratched his neck. ‘Sorry, I know I’m being awfully confusing. I am the prince, I’m just not the rightful king. My Uncle Vernon is the king.’ he explained. 

 

‘But Prince Harry weren’t you supposed to be king? I mean ya know after your parents..?’ The girl said, ducking her head bashfully, and turning bright red. 

 

Harry smiled at her and shook his head. ‘No, my Uncle came into the throne and besides I was too young at the time.. And now well…..’ Harry trailed off looking embarrassed. What was he supposed to tell him? That his Aunt and Uncle wanted him dead? That they would sooner stick a knife in his heart then let him sit on the throne?

 

‘Oh don’t worry about that right now dear, everything will work itself out.’ The woman said, smiling at Harry kindly. Harry blushed and looked down at his boots. No one had ever really spoken to him like that, before, like…….well, like a mother.

 

The woman walked over to Harry. ‘I’m Molly Weasley, these are my four sons, Percy, Fred, George and Ron.’ She pointed to each one as she said their name and frowned disapprovingly at Ron. ‘ I have two other sons, but they don’t live at home. And this is my husband Arthur, and our daughter, Ginny.’ The little girl ducked behind her mother’s back. 

 

‘Nice to meet all of you.’ Harry said, looking from one person to the next. 

 

‘Now what’s this dear about running through the forest hmm? Was something chasing you? Do you need an escort back to the castle?’ Molly asked him kindly. She had already taken a liking to the young prince. 

 

‘Uhh…. no no that won’t be necessary actually, I..uh..can’t go back really..’ Harry trailed off. What was he going to do? Where would he stay now? 

 

The family looked around warily at one another.’Why not?’ The boy who was Fred or maybe was it George?, asked. 

‘My relatives and I don’t really get on.’ He answered nervously, he didn’t want them to find out what had happened. 

 

‘What do you mean don’t get on?’ Arthur growled angrily. He thought he knew already though.The boy was a prince, and yet he was skinnier than most of the beggars in the village. 

 

‘I..well they tried to get the royal huntsman to kill me.’ He whispered, tears stinging his eyes.. 

 

Molly walked towards him and raised her arms and Harry flinched. She drew back slightly and then raised her arms again and cautiously wrapped them around his small frame. After a moment he raised his arms and hugged her back. The only other people he had ever hugged were Hagrid and Severus, but hugging Molly felt different, almost like he had been missing it his whole life. Would this be like what hugging his mother would feel like? Molly let go and stepped back, her face set firmly. 

 

‘Good thing we came home when we did, because Prince Harry dear, you’re staying with us.’ Her voice brooked no argument. Arthur nodded his head in approval. 

 

Harry looked at them hopefully. ‘Really? Are you sure?’ He looked from Molly to Arthur and back again. 

 

‘Of course we are! Prince Harry welcome to our family.’ The boy named George,or was it Fred, mock bowed and smiled at him. 

 

Harry smiled gratefully at all of them. ‘Thank you’ he whispered. ‘Also, please call me Harry, just Harry.’ 

 

‘Alright Harry’ Arthur said, looking around. ‘You cleaned up everything?’ He asked in disbelief. 

 

‘I..yeah I did.’ Harry mumbled. 

 

‘Well it’s very much appreciated mate, and sorry about ya know..trying to choke you earlier.’ Ron walked forward and held out his hand. Harry shook it. 

 

Molly walked towards the fireplace and put some logs in, ‘What would you say I get started on dinner hmm?’ The young prince needed some fattening up. 

 


	4. The First attempt

Dudley tottered drunkenly down the dirt road that led from the village to the castle. He had to get to Mummy as soon as possible. He had been in the tavern enjoying a few drinks with Duke Polkins, when a dumb, sneezing, red-headed peasant wandered in. He had gotten drunk rather quickly and accidently let slip mention that Prince Harry was hiding in his house. Dudley had nearly choked on his drink, slopping it all over his front, before quickly exiting the tavern, leaving Polkins to pay. His mind was in turmoil the entire walk back, as he struggled to think through his drunken fog. How could his cousin be alive? He had thought his mother had him disposed of, how could he be at a peasant’s home? He reached the castle gates and walked up the gravel path. The main doors were opened for him, and he sauntered through and up the stairs to the throne room.  

 

Dudley pushed open the doors, not bothering to be announced, and strode over to his parents, who were planning a trip to the seaside, now that they wouldn’t have to worry about the  _ freak _ . Well he was about to change that. 

 

‘Mum!’ He whined, when they didn’t immediately pay attention to him. 

 

‘Diddykins! Come give Mummy a kiss!’ She smiled widely at him, and opened her arms. 

 

Dudley rolled his eyes. ‘No!’ he shouted, stomping his foot. ‘I’ve just been at the tavern, and I overheard some peasant yelling about how he has  _ Prince Harry  _ staying at his house. I thought you had him killed!’  

 

‘WHAT!!!!’ His father yelled his face turning purple. 

 

‘You heard me, the  _ freak _ is alive.’ He held his head high importantly, finally knowing something they didn’t. 

 

His parents looked at each other in shock.

 

‘Are you sure you heard correctly Diddy darling?’ his mother asked carefully. ‘Maybe the stupid peasant said something else?’

 

‘Dudley would never mishear anything!’ Vernon roared, pounding his throne with his fist, ‘Harry is alive and we have to find him, before everyone finds out what we tried to do.’ 

 

‘Calm down,’ Petunia snapped, ‘first we find out if it is true. And if it is……’ her eyes flashed, ‘we stamp the little brat out of our lives once and for all.’

 

The next morning Petunia made her way into the little shop on the outskirts of the town, where it was rumoured a witch lived, disguised in a maid’s garb. It wouldn’t do for people to see their queen in a witch’s shop. The storefront had a large sign that read: DOLORES UMBRIDGE: YOUR WEEKLY WITCH painted in rose pink letters across it.  She pushed open the painted, pink door and heard a little bell ding somewhere. The shop was full of bottles filled with creepy looking substances and there was a huge cauldron smoking over in the fireplace. The walls were adorned with hideous china plates, each with a kitten painted on them. Everything was frilly and sickly girlish. Suddenly Petunia heard a small ‘hem hem’ and her snapped her head up to see a squat little woman dressed in a little, pink dress with a matching cardigan. Her face looked rather toad like and she was smiling creepily at Petunia. 

 

‘Can I help you dear?’ she asked in a sickly sweet voice. 

 

‘Yes, I need something to help me locate the whereabouts of my nephew.’ Petunia replied hotly, disturbed at being snuck up on. 

 

‘Well that will be easy enough to acquire, but it will be pricey.’ Her toadlike smile grew as she looked Petunia up and down, taking in the patched and dirty clothing.

 

‘Money is no problem.’ Petunia sneered.. 

 

The Umbridge nodded, then turned and disappeared into the back room of the store, with a quiet ‘hem hem’. Petunia heard the sounds of something large and wooden being scraped across the polished floor. Umbridge reappeared holding something large, flat, and oval covered in a black cloth. She ‘hem hemmed’ as she set the thing on a small cleared table and pulled the cloth off to reveal an ornate, golden mirror. The witch beckoned her over.

 

‘This is a magic mirror.’ Umbridge said. ‘It will answer any question you have, and it always speaks the truth. Oh and the question has to rhyme too, the mirror is very picky.’

 

Petunia looked at the magic mirror in disgust. She knew it had to be done, but she did not like having to use magic. ‘How much?’

 

‘That will be five hundred gold pieces.’ She turned to Petunia with a false cheery look on her face and held out her pudgy, little hand. 

 

Petunia pulled out her money pouch and dropped the whole thing in the women’s hand, then picked up the mirror and marched away. 

 

Petunia, Vernon and Dudley spent the rest of the day disguising Dudley and giving him everything he would need to finally kill the _freak,_ if he was really alive of course. Petunia had had the mirror hung behind a curtain in the throne room and walked up to it pulling the curtain back with a flourish. Now was the time to find out the truth. 

 

‘Magic Mirror on the wall, is my nephew alive at all?’ Petunia said in a loud clear voice. 

 

Slowly, red fog was reflected in the mirror until it turned into clear handwriting in five neat lines.

 

‘ Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to magical Mischief-Makers, are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MIRROR

 

Mr. Moony, gives his sincerest greetings to Queen Petunia and her family, and asks her to leave her nephew alone and take her whale of a son with her. 

 

Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony and would like to add that yes the prince is indeed alive and kicking.

 

Mr. Padfoot would like to register the fact that your nephew is living in a cottage in the woods. 

 

Mr. Wormtail would like to inform you that it is the heart of a stag you hold in your hand and to wish Queen Petunia pleasant trip back to the stables, the horse faced bitch. 

 

Petunia fumed at the thing in outrage. How dare it insult her! But the mirror had said that the  _ freak  _ was alive, so now they had to carry out the plan.

………

‘Good-bye dear! Make sure not to open the door to strangers. And don’t leave the cottage!’ Molly fussed at Harry, as she made sure everyone was ready to go out the door. 

 

Arthur came and patted Harry on the shoulder in farewell. All the weasley children said goodbye happily, except for Ron, who was grumpy because he had to work in the mine today, while Harry stayed in the cottage. 

 

Harry started to put the house back to rights, whistling while he worked. The sun was just starting to go down by the time he had finished cleaning the whole main floor. He was finally getting started on the dinner when there came a knock at the door. Harry knew he wasn’t supposed to open the door to strangers, so he ignored the knock and went on cooking. The knocking became more insistent, and Harry thought that maybe it was one of the Weasleys coming back early. He cracked the door open a little bit to see who it was. It was a portly man, only a little taller than Harry, with grey hair and large bushy eyebrows. He was wearing  the clothing of a merchant and pulling along a cart, of what looked like embroidered doublets.

 

‘Hello sir, can I help you?’ Harry asked. The man seemed to be huffing and puffing from the strenuous journey through the woods. 

 

‘You can allow me to sell you the finest doublets in the whole kingdom.’ the man said, wiping the sweat from his brow. ‘Make you look like a prin- I mean, a real gentleman.’

 

Harry looked down at himself. He thought he looked alright. Molly had helped him clean his clothing this morning, and mended them with a wave of her wand. But the man was a sorry sight and Harry didn’t want to hurt his feelings. 

 

‘Thank you so much Sir’ He smiled at the man, who heaved himself off the over to his wagon, where he picked out a small, deep purple lace doublet and came back to the cottage. 

 

‘Take off the one you’re wearing, I want to make sure this one fits right.’ The man ordered.

 

Harry obeyed, pulling his dark blue and red one up over his head. He reached out a hand for the purple one, but the man yanked it away.

 

’No let me do it.’ he said nervously. The man walked up to him, and Harry felt the sudden odd urge to run. He felt the man pull the doublet up his arms and close it over his back. It was a little too small and Harry was just about to tell him this when, with a sharp tug, it squeezed around his torso like a vise, making him gasp. He couldn’t breathe. The man kept pulling it tighter around him, yanking on the strings harder and harder. Harry kept trying to tell him to stop, but he couldn’t get enough air and the sleeves were restricting his arm movement. 

 

Harry felt the world tip as he fell to his knees, struggling to pull air into his lungs. He tried to reach behind him and unfasten the strings, but his vision went black and he fell limp to the floor. 

 

………..

 

Molly Weasley pushed open the front door and unfastened her cloak. She walked towards the sofa to sit down, and screamed in horror.  Arthur and the kids came running inside quickly and froze. Harry lay sprawled on the floor, not breathing, and seemingly dead. His face a frightening shade of blue. His doublet lay discarded on the floor next to him. The Weasleys all stood in front of him, and the girl’s eyes filled with tears. How could they let this happen? The boy had been here two weeks and they couldn’t keep him safe? Arthur walked over and laid his hand on Harry’s chest, then let out a surprised gasp. 

 

‘He’s not dead!’ He exclaimed, and frantically started to undo all the laces on the new doublet. 

 

‘Arthur what are you doing?’ his wife sniffled. 

 

‘This thing is too tight, it’s constricting his breathing, if he lies here any longer he won’t live!’ He finally managed to get the knot undone, and quickly moved to untie the laces going up Harry’s back. He pulled off the offending item, and Harry’s eyes snapped open as he took a large gulp of breath.

 

‘Mr-Mr. Weasley?’ He gasped. Harry’s eyes were frantically searching the room for something. ‘Where is he? Has he gone? Did you see him?’ He shot of his questions like bullets.

 

‘Calm down Harry no one’s here to hurt you.’ Arthur soothed. He handed Harry back his old shirt and helped him put it on. Harry nodded and tried to stand up, but his knees buckled under his weight. Ron and Fred were at his side in an instant, catching him before he fell. The boys slowly made their way to the kitchen, where they sat Harry down and gave him some water. He quickly recovered, and recounted to the Weasleys all that had happened while they were gone. Everyone agreed that it must have been his relatives who were behind it. Harry was once again warned not to open the door to strangers, but soon the day's horrors were forgotten, and everyone was laughing and talking as they settled down for dinner. Molly smiled. Harry was safe, and everything would be alright. 

 


	5. chapter 5 A brush with death

Vernon and Petunia Dursley sat on their thrones, eagerly awaiting their son’s triumphant return. The boy had to die otherwise, he might try to take back his kingdom, and that could not happen. Just then the large, oak doors were pushed open and a sweating Dudley trotted in. 

 

‘Sweetums!’ Petunia cried just as Vernon called out, ‘Well done son!’ Vernon was very proud of the man his son was becoming; strong, smart and cunning,and from the look on the boy’s face he had actually done it! Harry was dead!

 

‘I want to hear all about it Popkins! But first have some cake and juice, you look famished sweetheart.’ Petunia fussed over her son. 

 

Dudley ate enough to feed a small army, then launched into an account of how he killed the his cousin. He had been very cunning and tied the lace just like they told him to. When the freak had blacked out, Dudley left. Petunia and Vernon were ecstatic that they were finally free of their burden. Petunia walked over to the mirror in high spirits.

 

‘Magic Mirror on the wall, is my nephew dead once and for all?’ She asked a smirk on her face already knowing the answer. But the smirk slowly disappeared as she read the words that were beginning to form on its surface. 

 

Mr Moony laughs in the face of Queen Petunia and all her amusing delusions 

 

Mr Prongs is very pleased to inform Her Royal Ugliness that no, her nephew is not gone once and for all. 

 

Mr Padfoot adds that the young prince has not passed on, he is not expired, or gone on to meet his maker!

 

Mr Wormtail will spell it out clearly for the Queen’s slow mind to process - Prince Harry is alive

 

Petunia screamed in rage. The brat had defeated them again!  Well this time she would just send Vernon, and he would at last complete the deed . 

 

Petunia once again donned the maids clothes and ventured out into the village. She needed to get back to the witch’s shop to find something to kill Harry. Permanently. She pushed open the door and almost walked right into the plump, little women. Umbridge gave a small ‘hem hem’ and stepped away from Petunia.

‘Is there something I can help you with? Her girlish voice asked. She looked at Petunia expectantly. 

 

‘I need something poisonous, but not traceable.’ She said her head held high. 

 

The Umbridge grinned nastily and said ‘I have just the thing, but it will be tricky to administer it.’ She padded away to one of the small cupboards in the corner of the shop. The wooden door creaking as it was opened. A small cloud of dust filled the air as the witch moved things around until she said ‘Ah ah. Here you are.’  She pulled out a small black comb, set with a large, milky pearl.  

 

‘Brush this through your victim’s hair and leave it in. Within a few minutes they will faint as the poison seeps into their skin, but it will take about two hours until it kills them. If the comb is removed before that time it will not work.’ she warned.Petunia tried to grab the comb from the woman, but she snatched it away and out of Petunias grasp.

 

‘That’ll be one hundred and fifty gold pieces dear.’ Umbridge smiled serenely at her.

 

Petunia snarled and dug out her gold pouch. She dropped enough money into the woman’s hand and grabbed the comb, before flouncing out of the shop. 

 

The Dursleys spent the rest of the day planning out every detail They knew that Vernon could not go anytime in the next few days, as the stupid brat would probably be on the lookout. Vernon would go in a week or so and kill him then. 

 

…………….

 

Harry was laughing so hard his sides were hurting. The twins were demonstrating one of their new tricks on Ron. The poor guy had been turned into gopher, and now they wouldn’t turn him back. The small, red haired gopher was scurrying across the floor trying avoid the broom that Fred was sweeping after him. Unfortunately, Molly couldn’t stand it, and forced George to give him the antidote, which made Ron grow back to his full size and was perfectly normal, except slightly more grumpy. 

 

Ginny turned to Harry. ‘Do you know any interesting stories? Can you tell us? Please Harry?’ she begged.

 

Harry smiled at her. ‘Sure Ginny, what do you want it to be about?’ he asked. 

She seemed to think hard about this, and then her eyes lit up and she said, ‘A love story! A true one.’ 

 

Harry opened his mouth, then promptly closed it. What was he supposed to say? He didn’t know any true love stories. Well….. there was him and Severus.. But that wasn’t anything romantic was it? ‘Well, I have nothing else,’ he thought. 

 

‘Once there was a prince’, he began. 

 

Molly piped up. ‘Was the prince you?’ 

 

Harry blushed and nodded. ‘And he fell in love.’ 

 

Percy tapped him on the shoulder ‘Was it hard to do?’ 

 

Harry chuckled and shook his head. ‘It was very easy. Anyone could see that the prince was charming, the only one for me.’ 

 

‘Was he strong and handsome?’ Ginny asked, her eyes wide

‘Was he big and tall?’ Arthur asked, his arms showing just how tall he thought the man should be. 

 

‘There’s nobody like him anywhere at all.’ Harry said, nodding ‘yes’ at all of them, his face going even redder. 

‘Did he say he loved ya?’ Fred asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. 

 

Did he steal a…...kiss? George poked Harry in his side, and smiling widely.

 

Harry put his head in his hands and spoke through his fingers. ’He was so romantic I could not resist.’ All the Weasleys were now looking at him expectantly to go on. Harry lifted his head and sighed happily. ‘Someday my prince will come, we’ll meet again.’ He looked at each of their smiling faces. ‘And away to his castle we’ll go, ‘cause we’re gonna be happy forever.’ Ginny made an ‘aww’ sound and Harry looked at her, grinning broadly. ‘I know.’ 

 

‘Some day, when spring is here, we’ll find our love renewed and...and the birds will sing… and the wedding bells will ring. Someday when my dreams come true.’ Harry whispered the last part. He wanted it so badly. He loved staying with the Weasleys, but he missed Severus and couldn’t help wondering whether he was searching for him. 

 

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter and stories, until one by one, they each dropped off to sleep. 

 

The next two weeks went by in a blur for Harry. The Weasleys would leave every day to work in the mines, which they believed was ‘where a million diamonds shine’. Harry didn't have the heart to tell them that this kingdom only had coal mines, and that they would never find diamonds. He kept his mouth shut and stayed home cooking, cleaning, and enjoying the quiet.

 

One day, Harry was washing the windows, when a man walked out of the forest leading behind him a small, overpacked, grey donkey. The man wore what seemed to be many cloaks over long robes that dragged on the floor his face completely covered in a head scarf. At least Harry thought it was a man. He was huffing and puffing as he pulled the donkeys rope behind him. 

 

‘Hey! Boy!’ The man called. He was looking through the window, straight at Harry. ‘Come and help me would you? My other donkey has just dropped dead just behind these tree’s, and I can't lift the saddlebags off myself.’

 

Harry dropped the cloth he was using to clean and scurried outside. He followed the man, who led the way to the dead donkey. The small, grey body lay still, and as Harry bent closer, he saw something like rope burns all around the poor thing’s neck. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that the donkey didn’t just drop dead, but that maybe the man had tied the rope too tight and it suffocated the creature. But he didn’t want to tell the man that in case he might get angry. Harry helped heave the donkey up, and the man slid his bags out from under it. Then they picked them up and carried them towards the cottage. 

 

Once they dropped their load right outside the door Harry offered the puffing man a cold drink. The man gratefully said yes, so now they sat around the Weasley’s kitchen table, sipping in silence. 

 

‘Ya know I have something that might fix that hair of yours.’ The man said off handedly. 

 

Harry took another gulp of water before asking, ‘What is it?’ He knew his hair was a mess, but he also didn’t trust strangers after what had happened with the doublet. 

 

‘I have this comb that did wonders for my wife’s hair, and she has dreadlocks. I could try it on you if you’d like, it’s the least I can do after you’ve helped me with my donkey.’ The man had already heaved himself off the kitchen chair, and was lumbering out the door. Harry waited patiently for him to return. 

 

The man walked back in, holding a small black hair comb with a large pearl. ‘Nothing out of the ordinary,’ Harry thought, so he turned around and let the man push the comb through his unruly hair. 

He felt the comb run over his scalp, and none too gently. The man really needed to learn the meaning of being careful Harry thought, as he felt the comb rake over his already sore head. Suddenly the comb caught in a knot, and Harry yelped as the man pulled it violently out of his hair. He could have sworn he heard the man chuckle as he pulled the comb once again through his wild locks. Suddenly, Harry started feeling really dizzy, and he realized that the man had stopped combing his hair, but he could still feel the comb stuck in. Harry reached out a hand to try and pull it from his head, but his hands were shaking and he couldn’t muster enough strength to lift his arms. He felt his body slide to floor from the chair. He heard the man laugh and saw him walk out of the cottage leaving Harry lying on the floor. Too late Harry realized that he had been tricked, as he slowly lost consciousness. 

 

*********

 

Molly led her clan through the woods, all of them whistling slightly off tune. She pushed the front door open and her eyes almost bulged out of her head. Harry was lying on the floor again! She rushed to his side and flipped him over. He was still breathing, but very shallowly. She could hear her family gather around her and Harry, gasping and asking what was wrong.  She cupped one hand under his head to raise him up, when she felt something  poking her hand. She looked at his head and frowned. There was a small black comb entangled in his hair. Molly gently tugged the comb free, and put it on the table above them. Suddenly Harry’s eyes snapped open and he shot out of Molly’s arms like a bolt, looking around. 

 

‘It was them, I’m sure of it!’ he said frantically. Molly gently pulled him into her arms and shushed him. 

 

‘It’s okay dear, no one’s here now, you’re safe.’ She said comfortingly. Her fearful eyes met her husband’s and they both shared the same thought. How were they ever going to keep Harry safe?

 


	6. Chapter Six Just one bite

Vernon trudged up the castle stairs in a foul mood. They really needed something to lift people to each floor, instead of them having to climb. It had taken him hours to find his way back, and now all he wanted to do was take a bath and eat. However, as soon as he entered the throne room he was bombarded with questions from both Petunia and Dudley. 

 

‘What happened?’

 

‘Did it work?’

 

‘Were you seen?’

 

‘Did the boy fight?’

 

‘Enough!’ He barked. ‘Go ask that stupid mirror, right now I’m going to bathe and then I am going to eat, and neither of you will disturb me!’ He stomped away. 

Petunia and Dudley looked at each other.

 

‘Daddy’s gone mad hasn’t he?’ Dudley asked his mother. She shrugged her shoulders. She needed answers and she needed them now. Petunia stalked over the mirror, hopefully for the last time she thought, pulled back the curtain, and said in a clear voice.

 

‘Magic Mirror made of glass, is the boy dead at last?

 

The Mirror’s red fog slowly crawled into words.

 

Mr Moony would like to wish the Queen well, and advises her to make sure her husband washes well, because he almost smells as bad as he looks.

 

Mr Prongs would like to say that no matter how hard he washes, he will never smell any better.  And no to your question.

 

Mr Padfoot is happy to inform the queen that the Prince is still alive, and would like to express his astonishment that she ever thought her idiot of a husband could succeed..

 

Mr Wormtail  hopes you will try to enjoy the beautiful day, if you are even competent enough to manage that.

 

Petunia stood there in shock. How has the blasted devil escaped their clutches again?! That is it, she decided. She was going herself this time, and she was going to succeed. 

 

*********

Petunia stomped into the store, the door banging closed behind her. 

 

‘Umbridge!’ She yelled. The squat little woman appeared behind a small door in the back of the store, looking amused. 

 

‘Hem hem, can I help you sweetie?’ she raised her eyebrows questioningly. 

 

‘I need poison that works right away and I need it to be non-conspicuous.’ She looked at the woman a sneer on her face. This better be the last time she saw this blasted woman. ‘I also need a disguise so complete, no one will suspect.’ 

 

Umbridge nodded with a smirk.  ‘I have just the thing.’ she said.

 

She made her way over to the bubbling cauldron hanging in the fireplace and lit a flame underneath it. She turned to the left and opened a cupboard, pulling out a large, red apple and tying a string around the stem. She leaned over the cauldron and started chanting as she dipped the apple in the bubbling sludge and let it sit in it for a minute before slowly pulling it out. The sludge slowly slid down the apple and Petunia could have sworn it looked like a skull as it dripped down. Soon the apple turned perfectly red, and looked as if it had never been touched at all. As she gazed at it, Petunia felt an insatiable need to bite into it, but just managed to hold herself back. 

 

‘No, dear don’t eat it.’ Umbridge laughed. ‘It is bewitched so that anyone who is offered the apple will be unable to resist taking a bite. It has been covered in a very rare poison, to which there is  only one known cure which: true love’s first kiss. 

 

Petunia smiled evilly, Perfect, this would surely kill the little brat. There was no one left in the world to love him.

 

‘And now for the disguise.’ Umbridge pulled out a small silver goblet muttering to herself as she bustled around the shop, pulling things off the shelves. Petunia caught words like, ‘Mummy dust’ and ‘ a scream of fright’, but could not make out much else. eventually,  the goblet was filled and handed to Petunia. She looked into the potion that was an acid green colour and bubbling sinisterly. Petunia took a deep breath, brought the goblet to her lips, and drank it down in one gulp. She gasped as she felt the liquid sear down her throat, and clutched at her throat, as she began to breath heavily. The room started spinning. Petunia would have screamed, but she couldn’t get it out. Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, everything stopped. 

 

‘What have you-’ Petunia cut herself off, shocked. Her voice sounded like an old hag’s cackle. She brought her hands up to her face and saw that they were shriveled and old. Instead of the maid’s apron, she now wore a long, black peddler’s cloak. Realizing she wasn’t as tall as she usually was, Petunia felt her back and, to her horror, discovered she had a hump! Umbridge held up a large mirror and Petunia let out a frightened gasp. The face that stared back at her was was the face of nightmares. Her nose was huge and crooked, with a giant wart on the side, and her teeth were yellow and fanged. Her whole face was old and wrinkled, her eyebrows were thick and black, her hair was white, and her cheek bones stuck out more than what looked normal. It was the perfect disguise. 

 

‘Thank you.’ Petunia said and cackled. This was going to work. She handed the witch her entire pouch of gold.

 

Petunia made her way to the cottage in the forest, shuffling as fast as her old body could take her. She knew how to get their, having already asked the mirror for the specific directions twice. She arrived at the edge of the forest, and saw that a little ways down was the wretched orchard, where the boy was supposed to have been killed. When she came back she was going to deal with that fool of a huntsman. And idea occurred to her, and she walked towards the orchard. Sure enough, there lay a discarded basket just at the edge of the forest. She picked it up and started filling it with apples, placing the poison one right at the top. Now her disguise was complete! She started stumbling through the forest trying to get over the undergrowth and through all the bushes. It was her turn to kill the young prince. 

 

…………..

 

Harry hummed as he rolled out the dough for his next gooseberry pie. This one was going to be special just for Ron. Harry hoped that this would improve his mood somewhat, and perhaps make him like him a little better. He was just about to put it in the oven, when a dark shadow loomed through the open window, blocking Harry’s light. He looked up startled, then jumped back with a cry. There, stood the most hideous looking old woman he had ever seen, leering at him creepily. 

 

‘Are you all alone my pet?’ She asked, smiling at Harry, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. 

 

‘Why--why yes, I am, but-’ Harry was cut off by the old woman.

 

‘The...redhead family is not here?’ The woman’s eyes were shifting around, looking for them. 

 

‘No, they’re not, but hmm-’ Harry fidgeted, he was getting nervous now. 

 

The woman sniffed the air. ‘Makin pie?’ She said, smiling at him again.

 

‘Yes, gooseberry pie.’ Harry said proudly. Molly had just taught him how make them a few days ago, and he had mastered it quickly. 

 

‘It’s apple pies that make everyone come running.’ she told him. ‘ Pies made from apples like these.’ The old hag said as she lifted a basket into view. Harry felt his mouth water. They looked amazing. The woman chuckled. 

 

‘Oh, they do look really good.’ Harry said, his eyes on a large red one at the top. 

 

‘Yes! But wait ‘til you try one, dearie. They are to die for.’ She pulled the basket up and set it on the window sill. ‘Do you want to try one?’ She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

 

‘Me? But I haven’t given you anything to pay for them?’ Harry looked at her questioningly. Why would she give away a free apple?

 

‘That’s all right dear, having pleasant company is all the payment an old woman like me needs. Go on have a bite.’ The woman offered Harry the red one that had caught his eye before. He reached out to take it, but before he could, a large snowy white owl swooped down and tried to snatch it out of the old womans hand. She clutched it to her chest, but the owl tried again and again, clawing at the frail, old woman. 

 

‘Shoo shoo! Go away! You mangy owl! Shame on you for hurting a poor old lady!’ Harry yelled, waving the bird away with his arms. He could hear the woman muttering about almost losing something, as he helped her to stand up again. 

 

The woman put a hand on her forehead ‘Oh my heart! Oh! Take me into the house! And let me rest…..a drink of water please! I am in too much pain to stand on my own.’ She pointed a bony finger at the open front door. 

 

Harry obliged half dragging the old woman in and settling her on a chair. He was too busy tending to the woman to  notice that the owl watched from the window, before it took off, flapping its wings furiously. 

 

…………

Arthur was just pushing the last of coal they had dug up that day into the vault, when he heard a loud screech. He turned around and was nearly bowled over by a large, rather angry white owl. 

 

‘What’s an owl doing here dad?’ One of his sons asked. Arthur was too busy trying to get the thing to stop pecking his arm and pulling at his clothes to answer. It was putting up quite the fight, screeching loudly and tearing at his sleeve. Suddenly, Arthur remembered where he had seen this bird before. It always sat in the tree right in front of their cottage, and in all his years living there it had never left its perch. Why would it--oh no! he thought. What if something had happened to Harry again. Arthur dropped his pick and yelled for his family to follow, as he dashed out of the mine and fled down the path back to where Harry sat, all alone in the cottage. 

………..

 

Harry took the glass from the woman’s hands and set it down on the table. She smiled at him and leaned closer.

 

‘And because you’ve been so nice to poor old granny...I’ll share a secret with you.’ She said in a low voice. Harry furrowed his brow and leaned in closer to hear what she was going to say.

 

‘This is no ordinary apple.’ She held up the red one she had offered. ‘This is a magic wishing apple.’ She said in a hushed whisper. Harry was caught between awe and suspicion. 

 

‘A wishing apple?’ He asked one hand on his hip. ‘I’m not seven you know.’ 

 

‘It is!’ she exclaimed. ‘Just one bite and all of your dreams will come true. Just one bite and you will be happy.’ She nodded her head empathetically. 

 

‘All of my dreams? Well how does an apple know  _ all _ my dreams?’ He asked rather rudely. But it was true wasn’t it? ‘What if I have a dream buried so deep even I don’t know it? Would the apple dig around and find it?’ He was mocking her now, but the idea was so crazy he couldn’t help it. 

 

The old woman huffed. ‘Well I guess you’ll have to try it to find out.’ She held the apple up and Harry felt his mouth water again. He wanted it so badly it was almost painful, but he couldn’t eat something from a stranger. 

 

The woman switched tactics. ‘There must be something your little heart desires?’ Harry blushed. ‘Perhaps there’s someone you love and want their love returned?’ She asked teasingly, a small smirk on her face. She knew no one could love him. 

 

‘Well….ahh...there is so-someone..’ Harry trailed off his face aflame. The old woman tittered.

 

’I thought so, I thought so, granny knows a young man’s heart. Now take the apple, dearie, and make a wish, and everything you desire will come to pass!’ 

 

Harry took the apple from the old woman. He licked his lips, not knowing why he wanted this apple so much. ‘I wish…’ He began hesitantly. Then, the words poured out of him before he could stop it. All his feelings for Severus, all his hopes and dreams for their future. He wished for it all in that moment, the old woman nodding at him encouragingly. 

 

‘.......And we’ll go his castle and we will be happy together for forever. Oh! And I’ll get a wand.’ Harry concluded.

‘Fine! Fine! Whatever you want, now take a bite! Don't let the wish grow cold!’ She said impatiently.

 

Harry raised the apple to his lips and bit into the hard, red skin. He had never tasted anything so sweet and delicious in his life. Suddenly his eyes grew wide in surprise and an uneasy feeling came over him.

 

‘I-I feel strange.’ he mumbled, his words slightly slurred. He was getting dizzy. He tried to breath in deeply but found he couldn’t. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he hit the floor with a thud. His grip loosened, and the apple slipped from his fingers and rolled across the floor. Then he knew no more. 

 

Petunia cackled over his body. She had done it! Harry Potter was dead! She hobbled out of the cottage triumphantly. Thunder cracked above. It was going to be storming hard in a few minutes. She had to get back to the castle.

 

***********

 

Arthur Weasley ran out of the forest, barely noticing if his family was behind him, his heart filled with dread. He was going to run straight into the cottage to check on Harry, but  saw an old hag cackling madly, hobbling away from the direction of the cottage. Who was she? He yelled at Molly to get to Harry, then dashed off after the woman. 

 

************

 

Molly raced into the cottage, looking around wildly and spotted Harry. This time she knew they were too late. She shakily walked over to the small boy and laid a hand on his chest. It wasn't moving. She choked on a sob. Ron knelt down next to her and put a hand over Harry’s pulse point. He looked at his mother sadly and her suspicions were confirmed. Harry was dead. 

 

************

 

Arthur ran up to the old woman and grabbed onto her shoulder.

 

‘Who are you?’ he asked. The woman turned around slowly and Arthur had keep himself from gasping. She was hideous. Before he could realize what was going on she shoved him over and began to run as fast her bony legs could carry her. Arthur got up and sprinted after her, until they reached the cliff's edge that dropped into the valley below, where sharp rocks awaited. She was cornered. 

 

‘You're the Queen aren't you?’ He yelled, his wand pointed at her. If she had hurt Harry he would kill her. She cackled madly. He felt his rage bubble over and was just about to curse her when a huge bolt of lightening struck the edge of the cliff making the rocks crumble beneath her feet. The queen tried to leap to safety, but was late, and she plummeted over the edge, screaming. And just like that the Evil Queen was gone.

 

Arthur walked back to the cottage afraid of what he would find there. He stepped through the doorway, and was almost knocked over by a sobbing Ginny, who he picked up and walked over to where everyone else was gathered. He froze. Harry lay on the floor not moving,  more pale than usual. Arthur put Ginny down and knelt gently next to his wife and son. He put a hand on Harry’s head and bowed his own. This time the young prince was truly dead. 

 

**….So young and peaceful even in death, the Weasleys could not find it in their hearts to bury him…**

  
**…..They fashioned a coffin of glass and gold, and kept eternal vigil at his side…**


	7. Chapter Seven And all my dreams come true

Chapter Seven: And all my dreams come true

 

One sign, that’s all he needed, one sign to let him know that Harry was alive! Severus paced the length of his massive chambers, boots clicking on the marble floor. He had spent two months looking for Harry, and not even a trace of him! He sighed and sat down heavily on the dark, mahogany bed, putting his head in his hands. What was he going to do? He had less than three months until the deadline and then his parents would force him to marry whichever dunderhead they saw fit. He felt his heart constrict painfully at the thought. He wanted to be with Harry, having spent seven blissful months getting to know him and spending days on end together. He missed his laughter and the happy smile that lit up his face whenever he saw him. 

 

Severus stood up abruptly, and started to pace again. He needed to find Harry, but he had already looked everywhere, even going so far as to sneak into the castle one day and questioned all the maids and servants. About his disappearance, all they could tell him was that he went off with the huntsman and was not seen again. Severus could’ve pulled out his hair in frustration. Of course, once he went to look for the huntsman he discovered that he had left the kingdom and was not going to return. Severus had sent out search parties for both Harry and the huntsman but neither of them were found. 

 

Severus looked at the small sundial viewable on his balcony and sighed. He needed to meet his parents soon. They had called an impromptu meeting this morning and he was morbidly curious as to what they wanted to discuss, although he had a sinking feeling that he knew exactly what it was.

 

An hour later, Severus sped walked all the way to the courtyard, his heels clicking menacingly through the stone hallways. Any servant that got in his way quickly scurried out of sight. He smirked. They were all so afraid of ‘the dark prince’ as they called him. Then he sobered at the thought of what his parents had just told him. He made it outside and strode over to one of large oak trees, then proceeded to rest his back against it and slowly slid down the trunk. He put his head to his knees and let out a shaky breath. He was out of time. His parents were forcing him to marry now, he was to go and meet the prince they had chosen tomorrow. He was being to forced to marry some pathetic prince, who had a reputation for being a snob, and worse he was being forced to marry someone he didn’t love. How could his own parents do that to him? He didn’t even get a say in the matter, because they had said his ‘fruitless searches had gone on long enough and now it was time to grow up and be a man.’ Severus scoffed. He was more of a man than his drunk father would ever be. He slowly rose and went to his chambers to prepare to ride out and meet his fiance.

 

**********

 

‘Yes, thank you Filch you may be on your way.’ he told the old stable hand, who bowed low and shuffled away, mumbling under his breath. Severus rolled his eyes and with a flick of the reins, his large black horse started cantering away from the castle, picking up speed as it went. He scratched his arms in discomfort. He had put on a new outfit to meet the prince and his hair had been washed thoroughly, until there was no greasiness left, and was pulled back in a low ponytail, tied with a satin ribbon. He wore a well fitted, black and gold, high necked tail coat and a silk and lace, ruffled button down shirt underneath, with black trousers. He had donned his cloak that looked like it was made out of the night sky, as it was his favourite for traveling. He was on his way to meet this obnoxious prince, Lucius Malfoy, whom he was told was six years older than himself and a complete pompous arse. The prince’s kingdom lay next to Harry’s, so he took the route through the Harry’s kingdom’s forest, which would make him only an hours ride away from Lucius.

 

*********

 

Severus had been riding for hours and was completely exhausted, his horse in a worse state. The poor creature had been struggling through the brambled path without a break, and was close to collapsing. They both needed to rest for a bit. He stopped the horse and slid off, his thighs and back aching from the nonstop riding. He lead the horse up an unfamiliar path that looked well trodden, black boots almost silent on the dirt. Eventually, he came into a small clearing, where he saw several red headed peasants kneeling by a glass coffin. He walked over to them and was about to ask what they were doing, when he glanced at the coffin and gasped in shock. It was Harry! They were gathered around his body, silently crying. They turned to glare at him, but Severus paid no attention. He only had eyes for Harry, whose face was drained of life. Severus looked down at the tear stained faces of the red headed family and felt his stomach drop. No, it couldn’t be. He felt his feet carry him over, until he was pressed against the edge of the coffin. He raised the glass covering on the younger prince and put it gently down on the grass beside him. 

 

Severus felt his knees buckle and his knees hit the cold, hard earth. Harry was dead, gone, never knowing what he had felt for him. Severus bit his lip and looked at Harry’s serene face, and ran a shaking hand down his face. It was still slightly warm. He looked at the oldest man in the group that was gawking at him and asked,

‘How long has he been like this?’ The man looked at him and bowed his head.

 

‘Three days’ he replied softly. Severus thought it odd that Harry’s skin was still warm, even though he had been dead for more than a day. 

 

‘Who are you?’ a little girl asked. 

 

‘My name is Lord Severus I am from one kingdom over. Harry and I are...were…..friends.’ he replied, unable keep the misery out of his tone. He heard a few small gasps and looked to the now surprised faces of the people around him.

 

‘What?’ He demanded.

 

‘It’s just that...Harry had told us about you..’ The young girl trailed off her face red. 

 

‘Harry talked about me?’ He looked disbelievingly at the family. They all nodded. He felt a small warm glow in chest but it faded quickly when he glanced back at the love of his life. Severus squeezed his eyes shut trying to stop a tirade of tears. He turned to face Harry and gently ran a hand through his soft unruly hair. Taking a deep, shaky breath he leaned towards him, a tear making its way down his large nose and landing with a soft tick on Harry’s cheek. He let his eyelids close and pressed his lips to Harry’s soft ones. Severus lingered a moment, then pulled back and lay his head on the edge of the dais, his shoulders shaking. Suddenly he felt a hand touch his arm. He looked up and cried in surprise 

 

‘Harry!’ 

 

*********

 

Harry had been trapped in a dreamlike haze, until he became aware of a warm feeling seeping through his bones, as if magic was flowing throughout his body. He could feel his heart restart and begin to beat wildly. His eyes fluttered open and looked straight into the eyes of one, Severus Snape.

 

‘Severus’ he breathed.  Both of their smiles could have lit up the sky. Harry held out his arms, wanting to be held by the one he loved most. 

 

Severus stood up and put his arms around Harry’s small frame, scooping him up, bride style. He didn’t know what had happened, and he didn’t care. He had his Harry back and that was all that mattered. Harry nuzzled his head into the space between Severus’s neck and shoulder, resting there contentedly.

 

 After a while, Harry became aware of the Weasleys, voices and realized they were thanking Severus. He lifted his head and blushed at all the smiling and knowing gazes set upon him. He looked up at Severus’s face and met his eyes, then leaned forward and their mouths met in a slow, sweet kiss. Harry pulled away with a happy sigh and laughed as he saw the gobsmacked look on Ron’s face. Severus put him down and took his small hand in his larger one and squeezed. They were finally together. 

 

After a tear felt reunion, (it was mostly the girls who were providing the tears and Ron) Harry was put on Snape’s horse and they rode away to his castle. 

 

Once they arrived they approached his parents, who gave them their blessings, and soon after they were married. All the Weasleys were invited along with all the maids and servants who had been kind to Harry, while under his Aunt and Uncle reign. Vernon and Dudley were both taken care of in the dungeons, and Hagrid was found working at some weird school called Hogwarts. Harry and Severus united their kingdoms and ruled them both together. They loved each other for the rest of their lives and lived happily ever after.

 

One day Harry was walking through the courtyard when he saw his old well. He paused, then smiled to himself and passed it by. All of his dreams had already come true.

 

The End

Thanx for reading!!!!

Please comment I'd love to know what you thought! And what (if anything) you want to see next! 


End file.
